


Child Of Two Killers

by Duda_Mietlicki_17



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Horror Movies - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17
Summary: Freddy and Jason met at that famous 2003's movie and a lot of things have changed since then. Now married and expecting their first child, the dream demon learns that some things will have to change a little...
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Child Of Two Killers

**Author's Note:**

> the oc Pamela Krueger/Voorhees belongs to my online son @falling_night <3

Dark and silent night took all over the famous and terrifying Camp Crystal Lake. Inside the main cabin, Freddy Krueger is watching a random documentary about serial killers. His husband, Jason Voorhees, had noticed new dumb campers arriving at HIS territory, and decided to show them how unwelcomed they are (again). He dind't leave before making sure that his pregnant husband had everything he needed: lots of food, lots of comfy pillows to his back, some books and the control of TV at hand and, of course, some cuddles and kisses. After that, he put on his murder eyes and left to "work".

[I bet you are asking "but how the fuck did a guy got pregnant from another" right now. Let me explain this as simple as possible: Freddy is a dream demon. Their biology is not the same as humans. In some kind of demons, dream demons included, both males and females are capable of impregnate, be impregnated and give birth. You're welcome.]

Freddy felt his eyes almost closing because of the boredom. Because of his "condition", he couldn't chase teenagers at their nightmares, and that frustrated him a lot. Not to mention the cigarettes and alcohol he was forbidden to have by Jason. The abstinence of all these things were making him angrier and angrier, no matter how good he had been treated by his beloved hockey puck. A lot of dark thoughts passed through his mind: he thought in cause an abortion, maybe stab the knives of his glove through his belly, or maybe use his dream demon powers to burn himself by the inside. As soon as he caught these thoughts, he took a long and deep breath and regreted for thinking like that. It was HIS baby! His and Jason's baby! He promised Jason that they would have this child, since the masked zombie looked so happy to becoming a daddy. And all this matter also made him remind of Katherine, his first daughter. He thought that everything that happened would just repeat. It's his nature, he's a killer. He's a demon, a monster. How could someone expect him to be a good father?

Suddenly, he felt something moving inside of his belly. Moving a lot, uneasy. Freddy put both his hands on his belly and use his demon senses to understand what was going on. It hit him like a machete through his chest: his baby was scared. He realized that it was too late to try an abortion, since his baby was very alive and could even sense the father's feelings. He tried to pay attention to the documentary again and forget about that, but it didn't work. The baby simply wouldn't stop moving, annoying him greatly.

\- Just calm down and ignore it, Freddy. If it's moving, it's because is healthy, so that's good. - He says to himself.

But the baby didn't stop, and he started to feel worried. Was there something that wrong to make his child so scared? At this moment, he is reminded of one his movies, "A Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child", and how fetuses are capable to dream even inside of their moms (in this case, dad). He turned off the TV, leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, while using his powers to reach his baby's dream. He was expecting something very childish, like a my little pony scenario filled with flowers and butterflies. Instead, he was in a total flat black background. He heard someone crying. Looked like a child crying. He turned around and found her, a girl.

\- ok, I can see that fetuses always dreams as themselves all grown up, right? - Freddy laughed.

He walked at her and sat down by her side.

\- Hey, kid. What's wrong? Did you lost your doll or what?

The girl looked back at him. He felt surprised. She looked a lot like Jason, but without his deformities. Her features and dark blue eyes were just the same as Jason's. And her messed up wavy hair were as black as the place they were. Sobbing, the girl says:

\- it's because my dad is angry. And I think it's because of me!

"Wait, doesn't she get that I am her dad??" Freddy thinks to himself.

\- I think my dad doesn't like me... - the girl started to cry again.

Unexpectedly, even to himself, Freddy felt his heart aching inside his chest. How could some words hurts so much?

\- Hum... A little dark here, huh? Why won't we go to a brighter place, maybe with a blue sky, some clouds...

\- I don't want to leave this place! Ever! - The girl shouted.

And Freddy felt again his heart shrinking and aching.

\- Oh c'mon, kid, don't be like that! You know you'll have to leave sometime, soon. Your dad...

\- I feel he doesn't like me and he's angry with me! I don't want to go outside and see how much he doesn't love me. What if he leaves me? Here I feel warm and safe, at least. But what will happen to me out there? What if he rejects me?

Freddy couldn't handle it anymore and hugs the girl with great strenght. Not too much to hurt her, but strong enough to comfort her... And himself.

\- Listen, child. Your dad was a great bastard and did very wrong things in the past. But I swear, he's trying. He's trying to change things so he can have a new life. And you are a part of his new life. He loves you, I swear to you that he does. He just can't show this as much as he wanted. You and your other father are everything to him.

\- ... What you mean with "other father"? - the girl had a little shine in her eyes. She new she had a dad, for living inside of him, but she didn't imagine that she had also another father.

\- Why, didn't I tell you? - Freddy smiled to her, wiping the tears from her eyes. - You have TWO fathers waiting for you, out there. One that is carrying you around, inside of him. And other that helped to make you... But that's a conversation we'll only have in some years, ok? Jason is the name of your other father. And he's so, SO anxious, just counting the days until your arrival. He already prepared everything! Your room, your crib, your clothes, your diapers... You have a big daddy wanting you to go out more than anything else!

\- ... And dad? Does he feel the same way?

Freddy felt silent for a moment. A little time ago he was pissed off, thinking on an abortion. But then...

\- You bet it, kid. Your dad loves you the most. You have my word that he wants to keep you and will take good care of you.

The girl stood up, giving him a misterious smile and jumped on to give Freddy a big hug.

\- I love you, dad.

The dream demon couldn't hold few emotional tears.

\- I love you too, my daughter.

While they were hugging, the place started to bright more and more. And Freddy opened his eyes. He was at the cabin again. Right in this moment the door opened and Jason entered. Completely covered in blood.

\- Looks like someone had a lot of fun, huh? - Freddy smirked.

Jason answered positively with his thumb up, left his bloody machete at the floor and went to the couch to sit beside his beloved.

\- Hey, wanna know something that I discovered today?

Jason nodded with the head. And Freddy took Jason's big gloved hand to put on his belly.

\- It's a girl. And she looks just like you... Not that ugly, but... You know what I mean. She has your eyes.

Jason ignored Freddy's offenses, since he was too happy to find out he was going to be daddy of a girl. He lifted up his mask a little, just enough to show his mouth, and hugged and kissed Freddy with much passion.

\- hahaha hey calm down there, Hockey Puck! This way you're going to squash me and our baby girl! -Sighs - ... Well... We know her sex now, but I don't want to think on a name at this moment... I'm tired.

Jason's eyes shone with stars. He had the only perfect name he could think to his precious little daughter.

\- ....... P............ P-P.......

Freddy's light blue eyes became big for seeing his husband trying to speak for the first time ever since they met.

\- P....... Pa...... m.... la........

\- What? What was that??

\- P-p.... Pam..... e-ela....

\- ... Pamela? Oh, you had to be such a momma's boy, didn't you? Of all the girl's names, you want this one just because is the same as your little mama?

Jason stared at him. He wanted their daughter to be named "Pamela" and he wouldn't give up on that. Freddy understood it.

\- If she's going to be named after one of her grandmas, better "Pamela" than "Amanda". Ok, fine, you win! Her name is Pamela!

And Jason laid down his head softly on Freddy's belly, to hear their baby moving inside of him. Not scared and uneasy as before. At this moment she was just moving like any other calm baby do. Freddy smiled, sincerely happy. He felt hope to be able to change, even if just a little, for his new family. Behind his mask, Jason smiled too. He spent too many years all alone. And now he was married with the love of his life and going to be a father. Even though he still missed his mother greatly, he felt blessed for this new chance of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing my writing skills and my english is still bad as Always, so... Please, be patient with me, please. :'D


End file.
